Wireless telecommunication technology has become essential in modern society. People rely on wireless networks in order to communicate, conduct business, enjoy entertainment, and optimize various aspects of day-to-day life. Wireless networks enable people to exchange information with others, regardless of location, in a lightning-fast manner. It is estimated that today, over 70% of all mobile communication flows over wireless local area networks (WLANs) that implement IEEE 802.11 standards, commonly referred to as “WiFi™.” While wireless networks offer flexibility and efficiency for end users, the hardware that supports these networks often is more limited than the hardware that supports wired communication networks.
Existing wireless network hardware, such as routers, often must be hardwired to a power source. This creates a multitude of problems because, first, a wireless network provider must anticipate its potential demand in order to determine the type and quantity of routers to implement in a space. Second, the wireless network provider must allot physical space to house the hardware, and such space must be proximate and/or capable of being connected to the power grid. This can create difficulties for developing wireless networks outside of an urban area because labor-intensive and expensive efforts, such as trenching power and telecommunications lines, must be undertaken to connect to the power grid. Generally speaking, setting up the infrastructure and the requisite cabling for a wireless network access point (AP) is expensive. Additionally, in some instances wireless network hardware must be placed in non-aesthetically appealing locations in order to connect to a power source and/or provide sufficient coverage. Ultimately, this can limit where wireless networks technology, such as Wi-Fi™, is available.
However, even when the necessary infrastructure exists, it can still be difficult for wireless networks to satisfy demand and provide adequate service for users. As the demand for wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi™, increases, so does the traffic within networks. Heavy traffic and increased usage of a wireless networks can cause delays and an increase in the time it takes to transmit and/or receive data, thereby eliminating some of the benefits of the technology. Without modifying/replacing existing hardware and/or adding new hardware, which as previously discussed typically entails substantial cost and effort, a wireless network is limited in regards to coverage and serviceability.
Mesh/Ad-Hoc networks can sometimes provide a solution to the obstacles posed by wireless network infrastructure. Mesh networks do not require cabling between routers, and typically employ either reactive or proactive routing. Under reactive routing protocols, an optimal route is determined by flooding a network with “feeler” packets, or otherwise determining an optimal path for a packet with informational payload, just prior to transmitting the packet. This approach generally is well-suited for highly dynamic networks, where routes cannot be accurately predicted. However, this routing technique often requires significant amounts of data to be stored on and transmitted between routers. Conversely, proactive routing protocols determine an entire route before transmission. However, proactive routing relies on historical data, which requires storing significant amounts of data that often is outdated, and thus the optimal route is not always chosen, which causes inefficiencies in the network. Mesh networks employing both reactive and proactive techniques can require greater amounts of electrical power, as compared to hardwired networks, in order to support the increased processing associated with transmitting large amounts of data throughout the network. Further, the transmissions of large amounts of data over a network can lead to inefficient routing and sizable losses. For example, existing mesh networks typically experience 40-60% throughput loss-per hop. In turn, this can limit the size, speed, and reliability of a network.